PAW Patrol Wiki
Hello! Welcome to the PAW Patrol Wiki. PAW Patrol Wiki is a collaborative encyclopedia about Nickelodeon's popular kid's TV series PAW Patrol. Join us and learn more about the PAW Patrol and the city of Adventure Bay. People are free to contribute to this wiki by adding pages, editing pages and adding images, videos and files about PAW Patrol. We are the most reliable source for PAW Patrol information on the internet! We have the latest news on episodes and their premiere dates, and especially, toys! PAWPatrol Better.jpg|Characters!|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Meet the characters who have appeared in PAW Patrol Ryder+Logo.png|Meet the PAW Patrol!|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/PAW_Patrol_(team)|linktext=Meet Ryder and the pups! Pups Save Jake SD.png|Pups Save the Jake|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Save_the_Jake|linktext=Check out the newest episode! Eeeew.png|PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki|link=http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/PAW_Patrol_Fanon_Wiki|linktext=Go to the fanon wiki where you can make up fan-made material. In order to use this Wiki, you must abide by our rules. The rules for our wiki can be found here, and the rules for our chat can be found here. If you fail to follow the rules, you may have to suffer the consequences. We also have some Editing Rules & Tips. If you see something suspicious about a user, or if someone's vandalising the Wiki, please report this to SonictheHedgehog1245, Hornean, SirBlaze, GoldenLatias6, Gman581996, Chaseisonthecase, AlexThorne2001, or TylerLovesJen. They'll take care of it from there.}} Meet and learn about the members of the PAW Patrol. Click on a character below to go to their page. More Characters }} If you wish to join the PAW Patrol Wiki, and promise not to vandalize, say anything bad or nasty, and post anything un-PAW Patrol related, you must understand the PAW Patrol Pledge: "In dark of night, in light of day, We, The PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" }} "Pups Save the Parade" is the 2nd half of the 3rd episode in Season 2 of PAW Patrol. It premiered in the USA on September 16, 2014 on Nickelodeon. [[Pups Save the Parade|''Read More...]]}} ---- *Ryder: "Did you leave the sugar cookies and carrots for Santa?" **Rubble: "Yeah, but..." **Zuma: "I kinda, sorta tasted the cookies." **Rubble: "And I kinda, sorta helped taste them." **Zuma: "And then they were kinda gone...." **Rubble: "So... we're getting more!" ---- *Skye: "Ahhh.....What a great Christmas Eve." ---- *(The bag of presents and Marshall fall out of the tree. Chase uses his net to catch them.) **Chase: "Got the gifts!" (Marshall falls into the snow) "Missed the pup. Sorry, Marshall." ---- *Zuma: "Merry Christmas, dude." ---- *Ryder: "Whenever you're in trouble, just 'Ho ho ho' for help!" ----}} '''Skye' is a Cockapoo (Cocker Spaniel/Poodle Mix) and the only female member of the PAW Patrol. Her main color is pink. Her job is usually based on flying and lookout, and she rides a helicopter. Skye always makes her landings graceful with flips. Her grace and her excellent memorization skills helps her do well at Pup Pup Boogie. Skye is very lovable and emotional (Shown in "Pups Save the Bunnies"). [[Skye|''Read More...]]}} Music Player (PAW Patrol Theme Song) (PAW Patrol Theme Song) (PAW Patrol Theme Song (Instrumental)) *Ursula Ziegler Sullivan has written the most episodes for the series. *Chase has new Super Spy gear for Season 2. *The original copyright for this show was filed on March 9, 2012. *This show was originally going to be called "Ryder's Paw Patrol" *The "PAW" in PAW Patrol means either "Pups At Work" or "Protect and Wag", according to trademarks filed by Spin Master. *The PAW Patrol has a big fanbase of teenagers and adults. This show isn't '''just' for kids! * edits have been made since PAW Patrol Wiki was founded. *Season 2 is finally here! Check out Season 2 for more info. *Say hello to our new admin, SonictheHedgehog1245! *Special thanks to JoePlay for creating our wordmark! (logo on the top left) *Have Facebook? Join The REAL PAW Patrol Fanatics! *Also, check out PAW Patrol's official Facebook page! Check out some more polls here! Do you think the black and aqua boxes for the Episode pages look good? Yes. No. Are you an adult, teen or kid fan of the show? Kid Teen Adult Who is the cutest/most handsome voice actor? Drew Davis Gage Munroe Devan Cohen Max Calinescu Tristan Samuel Stuart Ralston Alex Thorne Kallan Holley Christian Distefano }} Category:Characters Category:Browse Category:Protected Pages Category:Poll Page